Igniters utilizing the generation of an electric spark by virtue of submitting a piezoelectric transducer to sudden mechanical stress, such as by impact, are, in their various forms, well known. The problem which faces the designer is to produce a large striking force in the minimum amount of space which pocket lighters naturally demand.